


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by kate811



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate811/pseuds/kate811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Addison positively hate each other. The worst blizzard Seattle has seen in decades just makes things worse…or does it? One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts off at some point in Season 2, after Blues for Sister Someone.

"I hate you. I actually hate you." Alex Karev growled to his boss as they made their way outside of the hospital and into the cold, wintery night.

"The feeling is mutual, Karev." Addison rolled her eyes as she brushed the snow off her jacket.

It had been a busy night at Seattle Grace, and to make matters worse, the worst blizzard the city had seen in decades had decided to start up towards what was supposed to be the end of Alex's shift. He had to watch forlornly as one-by-one his friends got to go home before their cars were buried in the snow, while Addison forced him to stay for as long as she was needed at work.

_'Blizzards don't stop people from having babies, Karev.'_ She had annoyingly pointed out to him.

' _So then let me off your freaking services so that I can get home before the snow piles up and I can't get to my car._ ' Alex requested, as politely as he was capable of being with the red headed doctor.

' _Oh but Karev, you're forgetting something! Your ass is mine until I say otherwise, remember?_ ' She infuriately batted her eyelashes sweetly at him and sent him off to check on their patients.

Four natural births (that Alex argued each time that he was not needed for since it was not surgical, to which Addison always responded with an eloquent "Shut the hell up, Karev.") and one cesarean section later, Addison's relief had finally arrived in the storm, and Addison and Alex were free to go.

Which is how Alex found himself standing outside with Doctor Montgomery, waxing poetic to his boss about his hatred for her.

"You seriously piss me off. You know I hate the gynie squad and have no intention of going into neonatal, and yet you won't let me go to pursue other specialties. You suck."

"I suck? Karev, in case you've forgotten, it's your own damn fault you got put on my services. If you hadn't mouthed off to me, I never would have been compelled to make you suffer. So if I suck, it's all on you."

"How about we just don't talk for the rest of the walk to our cars? How's that sound?" Alex shot her the kind of smile that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes, and the furious glare was still ever present.

"That sounds like a great idea." She muttered.

A few tense minutes passed as the two made their way to their cars.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Alex deadpanned as his car came into view, for a mountain of snow was now blocking his car completely in.

"The snow plow people did an excellent job, if I say so myself." Addison remarked jokingly.

"Out of all the places they could have left the snow pile, they really had to pick in front of my car? How the hell am I supposed to get home?" He ran a frustrated hand over his face and looked at the car helplessly. Any efforts to even attempt to dig his car out would have been fruitless, as the snow was still coming down heavily.

"It'd be pointless to drive home anyway; you'd end up sliding off the road into a tree anyway with all this ice. You may as well as go back inside and sleep in an on call room." Addison suggested.

"Wow, thank you for pointing that out. I don't know what I would have done without you." Alex muttered sarcastically.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Luckily for me the hotel is so close to the hospital. Goodnight, Karev!" She shot him a smug smile and started walking to the hotel.

_God, she was annoying_. Alex wanted to knock that smug smile right off her face. So he picked up a handful of snow, formed it into a ball, and sent it flying straight for the back of her head.

The snowball hit her in the head with a satisfying thud, causing snow to spray all over her hair and down her back.

It seemed as though time stood still for a few moments. Addison stood frozen in place, clearly shocked by her intern's actions. Alex stood frozen in fear, trying to decide if he should just make a mad dash back into the hospital before she inflicted her wrath on him, or if he should stick around and merrily enjoy how pissed off she was sure to be.

Slowly, Addison turned around, her face fixed in a livid scowl. "You seriously did not just do that." Her voice was dangerously low.

"Oh, I think I did." He smirked.

She stomped back over to where he was standing, never breaking eye contact with him, growing more incensed with each step closer to him as she saw the pure mirth in his eyes.

"It's on, Karev."

Alex frowned, confused by her words. "What's on?"

"This," She picked up a small pile of snow with both her hands and plopped it down on top of his head, "is on."

Alex let out a laugh of disbelief as the snow trickled down his face.

"Bring it!" He lunged for her but she was too fast.

The two set off running around the parking lot, pummeling each other with as many snowballs as they could get their hands on.

Eventually, out of breath covered with snow, Alex threw up his arms in surrender.

"I give up. You win!"

"Really?" Addison asked happily as she walked back towards Alex.

"Nope!" Alex grinned as he pegged her once again.

He didn't count on her losing her balance though, and he watched in horror as Addison lost her footing, her arms and legs flailing about as she landed in a large mound of snow.

"Doctor Montgomery…" He paused nervously, "Are you okay?"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you, um…could you just help me up though?"

"Oh, sure." He walked closer to her, and just as he was about reach down to lift her up, Addison's leg shot out of the snow and kicked him in the side of the shin, sending him falling down on top of her into the snow.

"Umph!" Alex groaned while Addison laughed hysterically.

"Ha! That's what you get!" She cheered in victory.

"I can't believe you did that. I have to go back into the hospital soaking wet now!" The glare was back in his eyes.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Oh you poor thing, you have to walk ten feet soaking wet back into the warm hospital. I feel so sorry for you! I have to walk to the hotel like this. I'm going to catch pneumonia in this weather!"

"Ah, you'll be fine!"

"You're insufferable." Addison glowered at him.

"YOU'RE insufferable." Alex replied.

"I hate you!"

"Hate you more!"

And before either one of them knew what was happening, their lips were crashing into one another in a passionate exchange. The cold chill in the air melted away as the kiss grew more and more feverish.

Suddenly, Alex felt her hands pushing on his chest. Realizing he was still on top of her in the snow, he hoisted himself up and then helped her up as well.

He expected an awkward silence to follow, but before he could think of anything to say to alleviate the awkwardness, he felt her cold hand slap him right across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He held a hand to his face.

"You…you…you kissed me!" Addison's eyes widened and she looked at him accusingly.

"You kissed me!" Alex accused right back.

"I did not!" She denied and then shook her head, "Oh what does it matter who kissed who! The point is we kissed, and it is to never happen again!"

"Good. I don't want it to happen ever again!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goodnight, Karev! I'll see you in the morning." Addison brushed the snow off of herself as best she could, straightened her posture, and began walking off.

"Seriously? You're keeping me on your services?" Alex groaned.

"Yep!" Addison walked away smugly, and a grin broke out on her face as she could hear Alex cursing her all the way back into the hospital.

* * *

_**One year later**_  …

"Oh look! It's snowing!" Addison's face lit up in a smile as she and Alex walked hand in hand out of Seattle Grace.

"Should I beat you once again in a snowball fight? For old time's sake?" Alex smirked at her.

"I beat you!" She scoffed.

"You did not!"

"Let's go again then, Karev. You'll see!" Addison challenged.

Alex laughed. "I've got a better idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's snowy and cold. We have off tomorrow. Let's go home and not leave our bed until we have to." He pulled her closer and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

Addison smiled into his mouth. "Mmm, I like the way you think! Let's go home."

"Let's go home."

They walked to their car still wrapped in one another's arms.

"I still say I won though!" Addison muttered.

"We both won, Ad. We both won." Alex placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, neither one of them missing the double meaning behind his words.

* * *


End file.
